10 minutos en el Paraiso
by Yuya kinomoto
Summary: PersonajeXLectora esta basado en el juego 10 minutos en el paraiso. Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. plis reviews
1. prologo

Este es mi segundo FIC como se me vino la idea simple.

Pues estaba navegando por internet leyendo FICS y descubrí un test muy interesante que se llama Diez minutos en el paraíso entonces pensé que interesante y decidí crear un fanfics basado en ese juego pero con los personajes de la maravillosa familia Vongola muy bien ahora les daré el prologo de mi historia también es un personaje lectora.

**Prologo**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro tú y yo nos encontrábamos dando un paseo por la hermosa ciudad de roma somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, nos conocimos cuando ingresaste en Vongola como nuevo miembro del equipo de desarrollo de armas Vongola siendo yo tu superior el jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi Decimo Capo me encargo mostrarte la mansión y los alrededores de esta, pasamos tanto tiempo juntas que terminamos siendo grandes amigas, a lo que iba, íbamos caminando cuando nos encontramos con REBORN (en esta historia reborn tiene 15 años) el nos pidió personalmente que asistiéramos a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Vongola. Muy bien chicas/os que empiece la historia.


	2. Reborn

**Reborn**

Aún seguías recordando la tarde anterior, en la que el sensual y misterioso Reborn te invitó a la famosísima fiesta en la mansión Vongola. "¡TE INVITÓ PERSONALMENTE!"

"Ya, Yuri. ¿Y...?" Me preguntaste levantando una ceja.

"¿Cómo? ¿No te das cuenta, (TN)?"

"No..." Otra vez respondiste sin ganas. - ¿De qué he de darme cuenta? - Suspiré y lo dejé pasar, ya que hablar contigo de ello solo te haría cabrear más.

"Vamos a la fiesta." Sonreí y afirmaste, ya que tú tampoco querías líos.  
Al llegar, Bianchi nos recogió en una gigantesca entrada, con un mayordomo acompañándola, aunque aquel mayordomo no pintaba nada en una fiesta. Nos dirigió por un largo pasillo hasta que empezamos a escuchar música. Unas puertas más y entramos en el salón secundario.

- Wow, si este es el secundario, ¿cuál será el principal? - Te preguntaste al mirar la grandeza del sitio, con cosas más valiosas que si las rompías tendrías que pagarla con el sueldo de una vida.  
"¡Chicas!" "¡HEY! Yuri, (TN). Uniros al juego, ¡vamos!" Nos gritaron, así que sin más rodeos aceptamos y nos unimos al círculo que formaron.  
"Venga, todos votamos para que (TN) empiece." Todos hemos quedado a que tú empezaras el juego de Diez minutos en el paraíso, así que no tuviste más remedio, sino Mukuro tendría que ponerte un castigo...y él siempre era malvado en ese sentido. Cogiste la botella y la hiciste rodar, mientras te reías con los tontos chistes de Ryohei y de Lambo...aunque parecía más que te reías de ellos. La botella paró...  
"¡Oh! Reborn -san. Te toca con (TN) " Dijo Haru mientras se reía y ponía cara pícara. "¿¡ ¿¡POR QUÉEEEEEEE?!" Gritó Lambo mientras se tiraba al suelo, lloriqueando. Te levantaste entre risas, mientras cogías la mano que Reborn te ofreció para ayudarte y os dirigisteis solos hasta la habitación que teníais asignadas.  
Por un momento viste a Reborn afirmar algo con Tsuna, pero no le diste importancia, aunque al salir del salón escuchaste a todos como decían "¡OOOOHH!" "¿Qué? ¡VAYA!" - ¿Qué...? -  
Al entrar en la habitación... si es que eso se podría llamar solo "habitación", te quedaste mirando la ventana, cual daba a un precioso jardín.

"Vaya..." Miraste a Reborn y este sonrió.

"Si me permites..." Dijo, mientras se acercaba más a ti, acariciándote la mejilla... "Pero no voy a quedarme mirando el jardín mientras puedo observar otra belleza mayor..." Soltó, mientras te arreglaba un mechón de pelo que tenías en la cara, dejándotelo detrás de la oreja.

"R- Reborn..." No sabías qué decir. Rió para sí mismo y acercó su cara a la tuya, estando casi pegados, solo os separaban unos centímetros para que vuestros labios tocasen. Por pura reacción, pusiste tus manos en sus hombros, queriendo besarle, ya no aguantando más, pero... ¿Y si se estaba burlan-...? - Tus pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente cuando, con una fuerza brusca, Reborn te besó apasionadamente. No esperó por un beso suave y cariñoso, sino posesivo, entregado... Rodeó tu cintura con los brazos y te pegó entre él y la pared, acariciando toda parte de ti. Pero qué bien lo estaba haciendo. Metiste tus manos en su pelo, apretándole más contra ti, pidiendo más y más cuando escuchaste una voz tranquila. Abriste los ojos mientras Reborn se separaba de ti y viste a Tsuna.

"Reborn... em."

"Tsuna... " S-Si..."  
Salió de repente, cerrando la puerta y dejando todo en silencio. "¿Ya se acabó el tiempo?" Preguntaste. - ¿Cómo? Si todo pasó tan rápido... - Aunque notaste que los dos estabais sin camisa. - ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? - Reaccionaste tapándote.

"No tengas vergüenza...ahora... Si después de todo, ya toqué todo lo que tapas..." Gruñó, mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

"Pues no quiero que veas nada..."

"Ah, ¿no?" Negaste con la cabeza y viste como él se acercaba a ti. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Empezó a besar gentilmente tu frente, tu mejilla, tu boca. Empezó a bajar, poco a poco hacía tu cuello... y paró. "¿Quieres que siga?" No querías responder, aunque ya sabías la respuesta.

"E-e-el tiempo y-ya se ha pasado."

"Ya lo sé, (TN), pero estamos en mi habitación, los chicos tienen otra habitación asignada, así que...si quieres, podemos seguir." Te pusiste roja mientras te lo pensabas. ¡Claro que querías! Cómo no querer estar con Reborn... Escuchaste un "jej~" bajo y volvió a besarte.  
Es decir, no hacían falta más palabras, ya que Reborn interpretó tus gestos. El resto a su imaginación *¬*.


	3. Hibari Kyoya

**Hibari Kyoya**

"¡ (TN)! ¡POR FAVOR!""¡Que no, Yuri, no me insistas!" "(TN), venga, si van a ir todos y nos lo vamos a pasar genial. ¿No vas por culpa Hibari verdad? Si es así voy y le mato y ya está. Problema resuelto."Dije en broma y empezaste a reírte, aunque sabías que no querías verle. Aunque a ti te dolía. Él no tenía la culpa, nunca se fijó en ti y tu tampoco hiciste nada para que lo hiciera, aún así...  
"Vamos, ¡por favor!" Puse la misma mirada que el gatito de Shrek y no pudiste decir que no.

"¡SIIIIII!" "Pero si pasa algo, me voy." "Si, si."  
Al llegar a la mansión Vongola, todo parecía sacado de un cuento.

¿Acaso alguien tenía tanto dinero? Una entrada gloriosa, con un mayordomo que nos ayudó a situarnos y aunque ese mayordomo no pintaba nada ahí, de repente empezamos a escuchar la música, cada vez más alta con el paso que nos acercábamos. De pronto, nos encontramos en el salón con todos, Reborn, Bianchi, Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko, Mukuro, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto... incluso Hibari... ahí, sentados en un círculo.

"¡Chicas! ¡Por fin! ¡Venid! Que nos faltan dos chicas." Nos dijo Yamamoto, emocionado. Saludaste a todos por igual, incluso a él, sin ganas, como siempre.  
Todos querían jugar a la botella, así que aceptaste, mientras no te tocara con...  
Después de dos turnos, te tocaba, así que giraste la botella y viste como daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas... Hasta que se paró en alguien y sabías perfectamente quién era ese alguien.  
- Hoy no es mi día. - Pensaste al instante mientras suspirabas. Viste como se levantaba y te daba una mano para ayudarte a levantarte pero viste como Mukuro te clavaba una mirada asesina (al parecer no le gusto que te tocase con Hibari, puede que sean celos *-*), así que pasaste de coger su mano y te levantaste sola. Gruño para sí mismo y fue en dirección de la habitación que Reborn os otorgó, entrando primero.  
Tras entrar, intentaste encontrarte con la mirada de Hibari, pero ¿dónde narices estaba? No le encontrabas por ninguna esquina de la habitación. Izquierda, derecha... ¿Dónde?

"¿Tanto me odias, (TN)?" Diste un sobresalto cuando sentiste su respiración junto a tu oreja. Estaba ahí, detrás de ti, agarrándote fuertemente del brazo.

"Hibari, d-duele..." Te soltó al instante y desapareció de nuevo. Sabías que no estaba detrás de ti, no podías sentirle más... Y de pronto, en frente tuya, plantado, te ajustaba un mechón de pelo que se te desaliñó por el susto.  
Sin decirte nada más, acercó su cara a la tuya y os quedasteis pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

"¿Me odias?"  
Intentabas mover la cabeza hacía otra dirección pero no podías, ya que tomó tu rostro en sus manos y te obligó a que le mirases.

"Nunca... "Soltaste. Era cierto, nunca le odiaste... Cerraste los ojos para no verle y los apretaste bien fuerte, intentando sacar tu rostro de sus manos, pero...  
Unos labios deseosos de placer se pegaron a los tuyos, apretándose contra ti, suaves pero peligrosos, reclamaban todo lo tuyo. Él abrió la boca y con su lengua acarició tu labio inferior, a lo que no podías resistirte. Cediste y abriste la tuya, dejándole entrar, mientras masajeabas su lengua con la tuya.  
Un intercambios de fluidos, sabores, y vaya sabores. Era... tan apetitoso. Te pegó a la pared y se acercó tanto a ti que el aire no podía pasar, aunque querías estar incluso más cerca de él. Con una pierna rodeaste su cintura y le acercaste sin poder más a ti, poniendo tus manos en su pelo y jugueteando con él, mientras te fundías.  
Antes de que la puerta se abriera, Hibari la paró, ya que estabais justamente al lado, para que nadie pudiera interrumpir.  
"¿Y si seguimos nuestra conversación en otra parte?" Dijo, juguetón. Sonreíste y te mordiste el labio. Se acercó a tu oído y te susurró "Pero no hagas eso, que si no, no saldremos de aquí en toda la noche." Le agarraste del cuello y empezaste a reír con ganas.  
Nada más salir, os fuisteis de la mansión a su apartamento...


	4. Sasagawa Ryohei

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

"¡Esto va a ser genial!" Gritaste para ti misma mientras nos acercábamos a la mansión Hyuuga.

"(TN), llegamos tarde..." Dije, mirando la hora.

"Yuri, lo sé, pero da igual, las que llegan las últimas son las mejores."

"Cierto, cierto". Al llegar, Bianchi nos recibió en la entrada y nos llevó, mediante unos miles de pasillos, hacía un salón gigante, ahí donde estaban todos, Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo, Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, Ryohei y más. Sonreíste y saltaste hacía ellos preguntando qué hacían, ya que todos estaban situados en un círculo donde había una botella en medio.

"Estamos jugando a Diez minutos en el paraíso. ¿Os apuntáis?" Nos preguntó Yamamoto moviendo una ceja, a lo cual nos unimos, mientras reíamos. Nos enteramos de que ya han ido cuatro personas a la habitación, así que te tocaba a ti, así que tiraste. Mientras esperabas viste a Ryohei y a Lambo peleándose por a quién le tocaría contigo y te divirtió. No miraste a quién le había tocado, ya que lo adivinaste por la reacción de Ryohei ante la de Lambo.

"¡Jáaaaaaa! ¡En tu cara, chaval! Al EXTREMO" Después de un largo quejido de Lambo, Ryohei te llevó de la mano hacía la habitación que Reborn os asignó. Ya no te sorprendía ir de la mano con él, puesto que siempre era así, siempre se pegaba a ti de tal forma. Al entrar, le miraste y notaste que estaba más rojo que de costumbre y no evitaste reír. "¡Oh! Venga ya." Soltó, también divertido.

"Si, si. Solo tienes que mirarte." Miró al suelo luego volvió la mirada hacía ti, mientras te cogía otra vez de la mano...

"Prefiero mirarte a ti." Ante ello no pudiste evitar ponerte roja porque, aunque siempre estabais juntos, poquísimas veces decía aquello. "(TN)" Dijo, acercándose a tu cara, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. "Sé que nunca te lo dije y... "Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar las palabras, estando a pocos centímetros de tu cara. "Sé que podría romper nuestra amistad pero..."

"Ryohei... ¿Qué pasa?" Aún no entendías lo que él quería decir, pero esperaste...

"Te quiero." Abriste los ojos de par en par y te quedaste mirando su rostro preocupado. Sabías que siempre habías sentido algo más por él que amistad pero nunca esperabas que él...a ti... Ni se te pasó por la mente.

"L-lo siento si..." No sabías qué hacer. En sus ojos se veía el dolor ya que no dijiste nada, así que solo tenías que reaccionar. Cogiste su rostro en tus manos y pegaste tus labios a los suyos, dándole un beso fuerte, aunque tembloroso. Gruñó de felicidad mientras le besabas y se abalanzó sobre ti, dejándote entre la pared y él. Podías sentir el calor de su cuerpo, de sus manos recorriendo tu cintura, tu espalda, su respiración, grave, los latidos de su corazón y de los tuyos, los dos muy acelerados, a mil por hora... De repente separó sus labios de los tuyos, besando tu frente y separándose de ti.

"Alguien viene pero..." De repente la puerta sonó.

"Pero..." Esperaste tú. "¿Y si seguimos esto en otro lado?"

"Pues claro...lo deseo." Dijiste, mirando al suelo, un poco avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar. Te dio un último beso, aunque en el cuello y la puerta se abrió. Era Tsuna, que os avisaba que los diez minutos ya se os habían acabado. Al salir, te miraste en el espejo del salón y viste como Ryohei te había dejado un chupetón en el cuello.

"Eres mi propiedad al extremo." te gruñó al oído, juguetón.

"¿Ah, sí?" te volviste hacía él y le hiciste un chupetón en el cuello. "Pues tu eres propiedad de (TN) de hoy en adelante.

" "Por mi perfecto." Rió, mientras te abrazaba.


	5. Tsunayoshi Sawada

perdon por no actualizar antes estaba haciendo tarea y mas tarea T-T. Bueno aqui les dejo este de Tsuna.

"¡YURI! No tires de mi." "Lo siento, (TN) " Me puse a tirar de ti emocionadísima ya que Reborn nos había invitado a su enorme mansión para la mayor fiesta del año, donde estarían todos nuestros amigos de Vongola. Tú estabas un poco nerviosa ya que escuchaste que Sawada Tsunayoshi estaría ahí, ya que había vuelto de su entrenamiento y sería la primera vez en mucho que le verías.  
Nada más entrar, Bianchi te saltó encima, abrazándote. Te habías pasado los últimos meses en la mansión de Varia, así que todos te echaban de menos. Luego, tras separarse de ti, nos tiró hacía un gran salón donde estaban reunidos todos y aunque no podías centrarte porque todos te abrazaban y te daban la bienvenida de nuevo, tu solo buscabas a una persona. Y poco después te encontraste con sus ojos.  
Sonreíste tímida y tras darles las gracias a todos te acercaste a él, igual que él hacía, pero no pudisteis deciros nada. Solo mirándoos cara a cara, en sus ojos cafés...  
" (TN), Tsuna, uniros al juego." Haru interrumpió mientras os arrastraba hacía el circulo de gente. En el centro había una botella, por lo cual ya sabías de qué juego se trataba. "¿Quién es la primera en tirar?" Preguntó Yamamoto, emocionado. Todos se rieron y quedaron en que fueras tú.  
La botella bajaba la velocidad y tú la observabas con ganas, solo esperando que... Aunque si te tocaba, no querías hacer nada, puesto que... Pero él a ti te... Uf. Te estabas comiendo la cabeza cuando la botella paró de repente en alguien. Yamamoto empezó a silbar y las chicas a reír. Tsuna.  
Se levantó con ganas, sonriendo, al igual que tu hacías y los dos fuisteis hacía la habitación que os habían dado.  
Cerró la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible y se quedó ahí, mirándote, como antes, sin decir nada. "Tsuna... ¿Qué tal has estado?" "(TN) " No era el mismo de antes, claramente. Se notaba en su personalidad y en su físico. Mucho más alto, incluso más guapo de lo que le veías antes...  
"Jejeje~, te he...echado de menos, ¿sabes?" Volvió a ser el de siempre, alegre e incluso se puso rojo. "Y yo a ti..." Conseguiste decir. Te mordiste el labio y él se percató, poniéndose como un tomate.  
Te encantaban esas reacciones suyas, así que te acercaste más a él, cogiéndole de la mano, a lo que se sorprendió. "(TN), yo..."  
Ya te estabas esperando lo peor, así que le soltaste la mano y querías alejarte. Sabias que erais amigos y nada más... Todo se interrumpió cuando te abrazó fuertemente, apretándose hacía ti, poniendo su cabeza en tu hombro. "Te he echado mucho de menos." No sabías si se estaba riendo o simplemente le estaba temblando la voz, pero escuchar eso... te alivió. Le abrazaste también y repetiste lo que él dijo.  
De repente levantó la cabeza, más alegre que nunca, acarició tu mejilla y otra vez se puso rojo. Paró y miró a otro lado, nervioso. "E...ejeje...L-lo siento." "Da igual, Tsuna." Querías volver a abrazarle pero él pegó sus labios a los tuyos.  
Vaya, qué bien sabía. Era suave, carnoso y muy apetitoso. De repente te levantó y te acercó a la cama, dejándote encima de ella, pero sin despegar sus labios. Abriste la boca y le dejaste entrar, jugando con su lengua. Empezó a acariciar tu cintura, mientras tú dejabas tus manos rodeando su cuello, jugando con su pelo. Sus manos estaban calientes y te gustaba su tacto, así que le dejaste jugar con tu cintura desnuda cuando rogó quitarte la camisa, a lo que accediste, e igual hizo él.  
Pero cuando las cosas se ponían verdaderamente interesantes... Bianchi entró en la habitación. "Siento estropearos el ambiente, chicos, pero los diez minutos se os han pasado..." Cerró la puerta riendo mientras intentaba que Gokudera no entrase para veros tal como estabais: Tsuna encima de ti, sin camiseta, al igual que tu, con el pelo revuelto y con ganas de todo.  
Salisteis a los dos minutos de la mano, ya siendo una pareja y te pasaste el resto de la fiesta en su regazo, hablando y divirtiéndote.

Espero les aya gustado dejen Reviews onegai T-T


	6. Dino Cavallone

Con cada paso que dabas hacía la mansión Vongola más nerviosa te ponías, ya que sabías que el Mafioso, invitado especial de la familia Vongola, estaría en la fiesta que Reborn organizó. "Yuri, estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué hago?" "(TN), no importa, sigue siendo el mismo, no te preocupes." Te dije, intentando reconfortarte. Sonreíste sin ganas ya que no ayudé en nada y aunque Reborn haya dicho que es el mismo, pensabas que él ya no volvería a mirarte igual, como es un reconocido capo de la mafia y mejor amigo del jefe de la familia más importante. Mejor dicho, el sempai de Tsuna y prácticamente un hermano mayor para él.  
Ya estando dentro, Reborn nos dirigió hacía donde estaba toda la gente, y mientras yo hablaba con él, tú te ponías cada vez más nerviosa, pensando en el primer encuentro que tuviste con Dino, cuando te salvó de unos mafiosos que intentaron atacarte mientras llevabas una misión y en el hecho de que te enamoraste de él...  
"(TN) -san." Escuchaste una voz conocida nada más entrar en el gran salón, ahí donde te encontraste con unos ojos grises que te estaban observando. "Di-... Cavallone-sama." Soltaste. Sabías que ahora tenías que tratarle con formalidades, ya que era un Capo muy importante, pero antes de que él dijera nada más, entró Reborn en escena. "(TN) -chan, ¿por qué llamas a este DAME, sama?"  
No dijiste nada, ya que a Bianchi se le ocurrió hacer un juego, así que evitaste decir más palabras de las necesarias o incluso mirar en dirección a él. El juego que Bianchi propuso era "Diez minutos en el Paraíso", y sorprendentemente todos votaron en que fueras la primera en jugar.  
"Vamos, (TN), no es para tanto." Te dije, sonriendo pícara. Sabía quién querías que te tocase y eso te cabreaba pero te hacía gracia, pero accediste.  
El juego consistía en jugar la botella y a quien le tocase contigo que fuera a la habitación que Reborn os asignase.  
Tiraste sin más.  
Una vuelta, dos, tres, cuatro... Iba bajando de velocidad, hasta que se paró en Dino. El corazón se te paró por un momento pero luego volvió en si a mil por minuto y no sabías dónde guardar toda esa emoción.  
Te levantaste y esperaste a que Dino se levantara y fuerais a la habitación, pero primero Dino le susurró algo a Reborn, a lo cual él accedió.  
Os llevó por un pasillo a una habitación muy amplia, elegante y con unas vistas impresionantes a los jardines de la mansión Vongola. Te quedaste atónita mirando la belleza del paisaje, intentando olvidar que estabas encerrada con Dino en la misma habitación. "Qué hermosura..." Dijo él, poniéndose junto a ti. Sonreíste de lado y dijiste "Es cierto, estos jardines son preciosos. " "No hablaba de los jardines, (TN)." Le miraste por un momento y luego volviste a observar fuera lo que fuera menos a Dino. Sabías que tus mejillas ardían del calor pero no querías que él lo supiera. "Mírame." Ordenó. Sentiste como su mano subía hasta situarse encima de tu barbilla, empujando tu cara hacía él, para que le mirases fijamente. Cediste ante ello y le miraste, quedándote embobada con su mirada. " (TN) " "Dino..."Dijiste.  
"Han sido dos años." Resopló él, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.  
"Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?" Le dijiste, como siempre hacías en esos tiempos, sin formalidades, sin nada. "Ahora son otros tiempos." Seguiste.  
"No. No ha cambiado nada..." Levantó la mirada y te miró asustado, preocupado por algo... "Me alegro de que seas jefe, Dino." Sonreíste sin ganas y te acercaste a él, tocándole la mejilla lentamente...Apretó la mandíbula y sentiste como si quería maldecir. Lo sentiste. Sentiste su furia. - ¿He dicho algo mal? - Pensaste.  
"S-siento si..." Empezabas a disculparte pero te paró diciendo "Te he echado tanto de menos. Tanto." Te quedaste observando esos ojos sinceros, que se abrieron para observarte furioso. "Y yo a ti, muchísimo. No sabes cuánto." Confesaste.  
No hacía falta decir nada más. Vuestros labios se unieron en un juego continuo, apasionado, deseoso de más. Puso su mano en tu mejilla y paró... "Quiero que... "Apretó su frente en la tuya, intentando encontrar palabras para decirte lo que te quería decir... "Quiero que vengas conmigo."  
¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaba de...? "Dino..." "No digas nada... Si no quieres, por favor, déjame solo." Dijo suspirando mientras se separaba de ti y se volvía hacía la ventana, dando unos pasos hacía ella tropezándose se paro rápidamente, quedándose observando todo el paisaje a la luz de la luna... Tú no pudiste evitar reírte pero al mismo tiempo te sentías fatal.  
Era como si te hubiera roto el corazón. Te acercaste a él corriendo y le abrazaste por detrás, apretando los labios para contener las lágrimas...  
" (TN), ¿estás segura?"  
"Claro que sí, claro que lo estoy. Nunca estuve más segura."  
"Te amo" te declaró, se volvió hacía ti y te tomó en brazos, llevándote hacía la cama... Sonriendo, le susurraste al oído "Yo también a ti."  
"Por cierto, no hace falta estar aquí diez minutos...ya que esta es mi habitación. Estaremos aquí hasta que tu desees." Te mordiste el labio y simplemente le besaste...


	7. Rokudo Mukuro

perdón por la tardanza en actualizar es que me quede en blanco mi imaginación me había abandonado T-T bueno espero les guste por favor reviews

**_ katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece _**

(-)

(-)

Rokudo Mukuro

Ya estando en la mansión Vongola, una fascinante casa de indefinidas habitaciones como laberintos por donde casi te ibas a perder hasta llegar al salón principal, estabas de los nervios.  
"¡(TN)!" Grité tu nombre, mientras me acercaba a ti corriendo. Éramos amigas desde hacía unos cuantos años, así que ya estábamos en confianza. "Yuri." Me dijiste, mareada. "¿Qué te pasa? Venga, te esperan... To-dos." Acentué la última palabra para que te dieras cuenta de que alguien más que tú querías que estuviera ahí... Estaba presente. De repente, al entrar, ya te habías encontrado con sus ojos, aunque los suyos estaban centrados en su pequeña Chrome. A veces deseabas ser ella, pero era imposible. Suspiraste y te acercaste a abrazar a la gente y a saludarles. Después de unas horas, Bianchi salió con una brillante idea. "¡VAMOS A JUGAR A DIEZ MINUTOS EN EL PARAÍSO, CHICOS!" Gritó para que se escuchara en toooda la mansión, incluso puede que se haya escuchado por las calles de Italia. Reíste pero en un principio te negaste a jugar.  
Después de dos turnos, decidiste juntarte para hablar con Haru, así que era tu turno y de repente, Mukuro se une, sin más.  
"¡Oooooh! Mukuro se une al juego. ¿Por qué será?" dijo Reborn, alegremente, mirándote con cara juguetona, aunque tú no lo pillabas. "Lo siento, chicos, tengo que revisar el juego, por si acaso se pone más...peligroso." Todos se pusieron rojos, especialmente los que ya habían jugado, mientras reían descarados.  
Tiraste de la botella y viste como daba vueltas sin parar... Cuando de repente se paró en él.  
No esperabas que jugara así que dijiste "Como Mukuro no juega, pues, a tirar otra vez." mientras sonreías. Todos pensaban lo mismo pero cuando te paró la mano y te levantó, yendo hacía la habitación, todos empezaron a chillar y a silbar.  
Cuando entraste, le encontraste ya sobre la cama, con un libro (quien sabe de dónde lo saco) abierto, leyendo como si nada. Suspiraste y pensaste qué podías hacer, así que solamente te acercaste a la cama y te subiste, esperando algo...  
Pasados un par de minutos, te cabreaste, así que cogiste el libro de sus manos y empezaste a leerlo..."... empecé a acariciar con mi lengua su... ¡JODER!" Soltaste un taco mientras seguías leyéndolo en silencio, con la risa alegre de Mukuro de fondo. "Sabes que no es para señoritas, ¿verdad, (TN)?" Dijo mientras se acercaba a coger el libro, pero se lo impediste. "Si, lo sé. Y también sé el hecho de que eres un viejo pervertido." Sabías que le molestaba que le llamases viejo, aunque no era del todo cierto, solo te llevaba un año.  
De repente se situó en frente tuya, en la cama, de rodillas, muy cerca de ti.  
Te quedaste paralizada mirando ese bello rostro, incluso más hermoso de lo que habías imaginado jamás. "¿Le darás el libro a este viejo pervertido?" Soltó, con mirada suplicante. Intentaste volver en ti, así que soltaste un solo no.

Empezó a juguetear con tu pelo, mientras te sonreía. Apretaste los labios, ya que sabías que jugaba contigo y pusiste una mueca. Se rió. "Qué mona..." Te pusiste roja al instante, más roja que un tomate y rió más fuerte aún.

"Me encanta..." "¿Eh?" Soltaste pero no pudiste decir más.

Vuestros labios se juntaron y con el mayor deseo, te dejaste llevar. Puso sus manos en tu cintura y la acarició como su fueras una muñequita frágil, mientras tu metías tu mano en su pelo, decidida a quitarle el parche. Y así hiciste. Quedó al descubierto su ojo aunque a él no le importaba. Te tomó en manos y te dejó reposando con la cabeza sobre la almohada, sin despegarse de ti y en los pocos momentos en los que vuestros labios no estaban juntos, eran los momentos en los que se sacaba la camisa, al igual que tú. Quedasteis los dos casi desnudos, mientras te fundías en un beso, ahora con lengua, haciéndolo mucho más intenso.

Acariciabas sus músculos, te dejabas llevar y no, no querías parar por nada del mundo...  
Aunque de repente la puerta se abrió y veis a Gokudera con un poco de sangre en la nariz. "Esto, perve, salid ya... qu-que el tiempo se os ha acabado." "Sal." Ordenó Mukuro, mientras volvía la mirada hacia ti. "¿Y si sigo con la demostración de Lucha Lucha Paradise en otro sitio, (TN)?" Empezaste a reír y aceptaste la invitación.  
Nada más salir os fuisteis a su casa.


	8. Fran

Espero les guste porfa reviews no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y si tarde en actualizar fue por que estaba haciendo un trabajo importante y estudiando y ensayando para una obra XD vamos a hacer Romeo y Julieta bueno mejor dejo de hablarle de mis cosas y no vamos a la historia. No olviden dejar reviews esta fue una peticion de .niebla.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece

(...)

**Fran**

Por fin llegamos a la mansión Vongola estábamos siendo escoltadas por los pasillos de la mansión por Bianchi y un mayordomo, hacia el salón secundario, te veías nerviosa, nos habíamos enterado por parte de Tsuna que los Varias asistirían a la fiesta eso significa que aquel monótono chico que te había robado el corazón asistiría.

"Así que varía asistirá eso significa que el chico rana también estará presente, no es así (TN)" insinué con un tono de picardía en mi voz asiendo que te sonrojes como un tomate "Cállate Yuri" al fin llegamos a la sala donde se encontraban todos sentados en un círculo" Yuri-chan, (TN)-chan" llama Yamamoto con una mano alzada a modo de saludo, "Por qué no se unen al juego" esta vez el que hablo fue Reborn, ambas asentimos y nos sentamos con los demás en el círculo, de repente se oye un sonoro pero monótono quejido por parte de Fran "Eso duele Bel-sempai" "Shishishi~ silencio plebeyo" hablo el príncipe mientras le volvía a lanzar otro cuchillo a Fran ante aquella situación no pudimos aguantar la risa y empezamos a reír "(TN)-chan te gusta que Bel-sempai me lance cuchillos" pronuncio con su típica y monótona voz "dejando eso de lado empecemos el juego, empiezas tu (TN)" volvió a hablar el hitman la botella gira y gira y gira, tu tenías una pequeña esperanza de que te saliera aunque crees que es imposible, hasta que la botella se detiene y vez a la persona señalada e inconscientemente volteas hacia donde me encuentro "suerte" te digo aunque nadie lo oyó ya que tu pudiste leer mis labios adivinando lo que decía, te levantas y él te sigue hasta la habitación que les asigna Reborn, tú estabas muy nerviosa viste como Fran se empezó a acercar a la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba su lindo y monótono rostro hasta que hablo "(TN)-chan te gusta Bel-sempai" sentiste una pequeña opresión en el pecho por sus palabras "Eh" fue lo único que pudiste articular al ser interrumpida por mirada monótona de Fran "Es que como siempre te le quedas viendo y te ríes cuando me lanza cuchillos, supuse que te hacía gracia porque te gusta Bel-sempai, a lo mejor hubieras preferido que te tocase con el cierto" tu corazón te dolía como podría creer que te gusta Bel cundo el que te gusta es el "BAKA" le gritaste él te miro sorprendido al ver como empezabas a llorar aunque por supuesto no se le noto "Como puedes creer que al que veo siempre es a bel, si mis ojos no se pueden apartar de ti, como puedes creer que me gusta cuando eres tú el que me gusta eres realmente BAKA al no darte cuenta" seguías llorando sin parar cuando sientes como un par de brazos te rodeaban de la cintura y atraían hacia él, te estaba abrazando "Es cierto soy un verdadero BAKA, pero me alegro de saber que soy yo quien te gusta y no Bel-sempai, me sentía celoso al pensar que él te gustaba" tus lagrimas pararon de fluir estabas feliz el chico que te gusta te estaba abrazando.

De repente sientes como su agarre se afloja, "¿Fran?" vez que Fran se empieza a quitar su sombrero de rana, se veía tan guapo sin él aunque con él se veía adorable te gustaba más así "(TN)-chan tú también me gustas" tu corazón saltaba de alegría le ibas a decir algo cuando vuelves a sentir sus brazos esta vez uno en tu cintura y con el otro te sujetaba de la barbilla y te planto un dulce beso, con cada segundo el beso se hacía más apasionado, empezó a recorrer tu cintura hasta meter su mano debajo de tu camisa te cargo y te llevo hasta la cama colocándote con cuidado sobre ella, empezaste a jugar con su camisa el entendió tus intenciones y se la quitó dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo y al igual que el tú tampoco tenías camisa, empezó a besar tu cuello dejando pequeñas marcas, te besaba acariciaba, "Fra-Fran ah" empezaste a jadear haciéndolo excitarse te seguía besando hasta que dijo "(TN)-chan, te amo" estabas contenta te acercaste a su oído y le dijiste "Yo también te amo mi chico rana" las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un Rokudo Mukuro con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro "Los 10 minutos se han acabado" dijo y a continuación salió para que pudieran arreglarse "(TN)-chan porque no bienes con migo al castillo varia me encargare de todo con respecto a la transferencia, claro, si quieres" le miraste con una sonrisa en el rostro y solo asentiste pudiste ver como sonreía, se tomaron de las manos cuando salieron un cuchillo se dirigió a Fran pero este no lo alcanzo ya que lo jalaste para darle un beso apasionado el solo cerro los ojos y te correspondió todos los presentes incluyéndome quedamos con los ojos como platos cuando se separaron pudimos ver su sonrisa lo cual nos impactó aún más, ambos se fueron del lugar supusimos que se fueron a tu apartamento para tener su rato a solas sabían que si se quedaban Lussuria y Bel no los dejarían en paz, el resto de la noche queda a su imaginación.


	9. Xanxus

Perdón por la tardanza pero escribir sobre Xanxus es más complicado de lo que parece.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Porfa dejen Reviews.

(…)

(…)

Xanxus

Reborn daba esa gran fiesta a la cual todos iban a asistir, aunque tú no tuvieras muchas ganas de ir, sinceramente. Incluso cuando estabas en el baño te replanteaste dejarlo y que fuese yo sola, pero no querías abandonar en el último momento.

"¡CHICAS!" Escuchaste a Bianchi gritándonos mientras entrabamos en la casa. "Venid, os llevaré con todos." Nos dijo. Nos acercó hacía un gigante salón, cual ella llamaba "salón secundario". Suspiraste mientras pensabas en cómo sería el salón principal, ya que solo con mirar el "secundario" te entraban ganas de tenerlo. Simplemente todo era tan...perfecto. Encontraste a todos en un círculo y con una botella en el medio, riendo y divirtiéndose. "¡Ehhhhh! (TN) -chan, Yuri-chan. ¡VENID! Estamos jugando a Diez minutos en el paraíso." Dijo Yamamoto medio rojo. "Si, sí. ¡Vamos!" Gritó Haru. Al principio te negaste pero con mis ojitos del gatito de shrek no pudiste negarte.

Después de un rato jugando y de unas cuantas personas yendo y volviendo de la habitación que tenían asignadas, te tocaba a ti. La botella empezó a girar te quedaste viendo como giraba lentamente, te empezaste a poner nerviosa cuando viste como se detuvo poco a poco levantaste la mirada para ver quién te toco encontrándote con unos orbes rojos como la sangre era Xanxus el famoso líder del grupo asesino Varia habías oído hablar de él por Tsuna, tenías curiosidad de porque tu jefe al hablar de él se podía sentir algo de miedo en sus palabras, así que me preguntaste yo te dije que era porque cuando Tsuna tenía solo 14 años tuvo que pelear contra el por los anillos Vongola pero su forma de pelear y de hacer las cosas al igual de el hecho de que Xanxus es el portador de las llamas de la ira, le agarro un poco de miedo sobre todo por sus ojos rojos como si fueran la sangre de sus víctimas, de cierta forma y por extraño que parezca con solo oír hablar de él te empezabas a sentir con muchas ganas de conocerlo, pudiste verlo una vez que visito la mansión te había cautivado por completo y aunque solo fue un momento ambos cruzaron sus miradas fue algo que nunca imaginaste.

Ahora te dirigías junto con él a la habitación pero viste como afirmaba algo con Reborn pero no le diste mucha importancia, cuando llegaron vieron una hermosa y elegante habitación era algo digno de ver, cuando te adentraste mas a la habitación sentiste como unos fuertes brazos te empujaron hasta pegarte contra la pared cuando reaccionaste te encontraste con esos orbes rojos que en ese momento tenían clavados una sensual y provocativa mirada te sentiste caer si no fuera porque él te estaba sujetando al punto de hacerte daño, "Basura" oír eso te molesto así que poniendo un rostro serio respondiste "Xanxus-sama absténgase en lo posible de llamarme así o sino" "¿o Sino?" pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante que desapareció al instante convirtiéndose en una censual "Admito que Tsuna-kun tenía razón, usted es alguien de temer, pero no es lo suficientemente temerario para hacerme sucumbir tan fácilmente Xanxus-sama" ahora eras tú quien sonreía de forma censual haciendo que Xanxus ensanchara otra sonrisa pero esta estaba completamente llena de lujuria sus ojos carmesí denotaban mucha lujuria se podría decir que él era la mismísima lujuria en persona tus piernas empezaron a flaquear, de repente dejas de sentir el suelo, él te estaba llevando hasta la cama te tiro de forma brusca y empezó a besarte de forma salvaje te sentías como en el mismo paraíso, pero no ese tipo de paraíso sino en el deseado paraíso de la lujuria (_Que suerte *¬*_) empezó a jugar con tu camisa hasta arrebatártela al igual que él hizo tú también se la quitaste dejando al descubierto su torso musculoso *¬* el empezó a morder tu cuello, lo cual te hizo reaccionar separándote de forma brusca de el "L-los di-diez mi-minutos ya pasaron deberíamos regresar con los de-demás aah " fue lo último que pudiste decir ya que Xanxus te había empezado a acariciar tu intimidad haciéndote gemir "No será necesario después de todo estamos en mi habitación ellos no nos interrumpirán (TN)" te llamo por tu nombre haciéndote caer completamente a sus pies "Xanxus-sama te amo" "Lo sé". A partir de aquí todo lo que paso queda a su imaginación aunque es obvio que paso *¬*.

(…..)

(…)

_Autora:(En su mundo *¬*)_

_Hermana de la autora: Oye que se te cae la baba, lo mismo pasó cuando escribiste sobre Hibari._

_Autora: dijiste algo¬¬_

_Hermana de la autora: olvídalo ¬¬, me presento a partir ahora me encargare de que mi hermana menor actualice, el alias de mi hermana es Yuya así que yo seré Yuna un placer (hace una reverencia)_

_Autora: no hagan caso de mi molesta hermana mayor, prometo actualizar siempre "Con mi última voluntad"_

_Yuna: lo que sea ¬¬_

_Las dos: Bye, Bye_


	10. Byakuran

Espero les guste =p

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Porfa dejen Reviews.

(…)

(…)

Byakuran

Simplemente con haberte enterado de que estabas invitada a la famosa fiesta de los Vongola, en la gran mansión en la que vivían, te pusiste de los nervios, chillaste de alegría aunque de temor.

¿Estarían ahí todos?

"(TN), es solo una fiesta..." Te dije, mientras nos dirigíamos hacía allí. "Yuri, sabes que es más de una fiesta..." Me gruñiste. En realidad no era la fiesta lo que te interesaba...tanto, sino alguien que probablemente iba a asistir. "Así que Byakuran va a ir, eh." Empiezo a reírme. "¿CÓMO?" Me miras sorprendida. "Lo sé." Seguí con mi risa...mientras a ti no te cabía cómo lo adiviné.

"¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAS!" Escuchamos a alguien que nos gritaba mientras venía corriendo hacía nosotras. Nos asustamos en el primer instante, aunque luego vimos aquel pelo anaranjado y lo adivinamos. Kyoko nos daba la bienvenida a la casa Vongola. - Ya, "casita"... Y la entrada es más grande que mi casa entera. - Pensaste mientras nos dirigíamos hacía el salón. - ¿Cómo será el salón? - Nada más preguntarte entramos... Un salón gigante, hecho de objetos que valdrían más que un sueldo de toda la vida... Dios. Nos acogió Reborn. "Bienvenidas, chicas. Estábamos jugando a algo. ¿Queréis uniros?" Nos preguntó amablemente. Asentimos y nos unimos a "Diez minutos en el paraíso."

"(TN), ¡te toca!" Gritaba Bianchi, mientras te enseñaba la botella. Asentiste y tiraste, esperando que te tocase alguien. Mientras daba vueltas, me miraste de un reojo y viste mi cara picarona diciéndote que yo sabía quién querías que te tocase. Y así pasó. Empecé a reírme.

Te levantaste y Byakuran te mandó una sonrisa, aunque no sabías decir si era una sonrisa sincera o no...Como él siempre era tan... ...

Al entrar en la habitación que Reborn os asignó, ni le miraste, simplemente te sentaste en la cama y al fin le miraste. No esperabas que pasase nada...

"(TN)-chan" Sonrió. "¿Si?" Empezó a acercarse a la cama, mientras buscaba algo en lo que podía ser una pequeña mochila, aunque no lo veías bien, ya que las luces estaban apagadas, solo con la luz de la luna entrada por la ventana. Se sentó a tu lado y al fin pudiste ver lo que saco, era un paquete de malvaviscos (¬¬ Típico pero sigue siendo lindo *¬*) "Quieres" te ofreció y por supuesto no te negaste cuando ibas a agarrar un malvavisco el aparta el paquete "No (TN)-chan así no es como debes agarrar los malvaviscos, es así" dijo colocándote uno en la boca sin permitir que te lo comieras y lo sientes sus deliciosos labios, de repente dejaste de sentir el malvavisco él se lo comió y en su lugar puedes sentir como su lengua recorre toda tu cavidad bucal (*/*) te empezó a recostar en la cama quedando encima de ti. No sabías que decir, cómo reaccionar. Bueno, de reaccionar, reaccionabas ante sus besos, que se estaban volviendo más intensos. Ahora vuestras lenguas se juntaron, haciendo un baile continuo. Besó tu cuello, tu oreja, otra vez tu boca. Te estabas volviendo loca.

Paró. "Busqué mucho lo que podría ser lo que siento." Pestañeaste dos veces. - ¿Qué buscó? - Te preguntaste. "Por tu expresión, adivino lo que piensas. " Dijo. Sonrió, mostrando un poco de rojo en sus mejillas. - ¿ESTÁ ROJO? - Abriste los ojos de par en par, incluso más al escuchar "Te amo..."

Los dos os asustasteis al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta. Era Tsuna, que os avisaba de que vuestro tiempo se acabó. Byakuran se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, mostrando una expresión fría en su rostro. Ahí te diste cuenta de que no le respondiste. "¡Byakuran!" Se volvió sonriendo y te dijo. "(TN)-chan. Deberíamos volver. Nos estarán esperando." "¡Byakuran! Escúchame... Yo..." - ¿Cómo decirlo? - No sabías cómo. "(TN)-chan. Vamos." Soltó un suspiro mientras te esperaba en la puerta. "Te quiero...Te amo..." Susurraste, aunque él te oyó. "(TN)". Te tendió la mano y la cogiste, además, en un pis-pas ya te estaba dando otro beso. - ¿Cómo aprendió a besar? - Te preguntaste. Estuvisteis juntos toda la noche, luego te llevó a casa y le invitaste a entrar... ¿Qué habrá pasado?

(…..)

(…)

_Autora:(En su mundo *¬*)_

_Yuna: no de nuevo ¬¬, como sea os prometí que haría que mi hermana actualizara espero que os guste sinceramente me eh sorprendido de la imaginación tan pervertida que tiene siendo tan tranquila en el colegio ni yo me lo imagine._

_Autora: eso es porque no me presta atención a pesar de ser la mayor ¬¬_

_Yuna: hay hermana mía._

_Las dos: Bye, Bye_


	11. Yamamoto Takeshi

**_Espero les guste me esforcé bastante aunque el mal carácter de mi hermana no ayudo mucho T-T no me dejo comer hasta terminar de escribir que mala así que para que se sienta satisfecha dejen Reviews onegai._**

**_Y recuerden que Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece._**

(…..)

(...)

(…..…)

Yamamoto Takeshi

El otro día Reborn nos invitó a la famosa fiesta en la increíble mansión Vongola, y hoy es ese día... "¡eehh! ¡(TN)!" "dime Yuri!" "Vamos a la fiesta de Reborn apúrate que llegamos tarde" "uff, venga, vaale" "bien!" te costó decirme que sí, pero mis ojitos de cachorro son irresistibles, cuando llegamos a la mansión nos recibo en la puerta Bianchi. Nos guio hasta el que ella llamo salon secundario _"Si este es el secundario cómo será el primario" _pensaste al momento que volteaste a verme yo con una sonrisa de victoria estaba más que segura de que alguien que tu deseabas estaría allí.

Al entrar nos encontramos con Haru y nos dijo:" sshh... estamos jugando a 10 minutos en el paraíso... ¿os apuntáis?, desu" yo sabiendo la respuesta le pregunte" ¿están todos?" "Si, desu" respondió ella al tiempo que nos sonreía "¿incluido Yamamoto?" hable con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro mientras te observaba y tu gritaste con cara de vergüenza "¡Yuri!" y te dije al oído "tranquila después me lo agradecerás, ya lo veras" te pusiste roja y decidiste entrar.

"Bueno y que ¿jugáis? Si o no" Pregunto Haru de parte de todos muy ansiosa. Al principio te negaste pero te puse otra vez mis ojitos y no pudiste decir que no. "¿por qué no empiezas tu (TN)-chan?" pregunto ansioso Yamamoto, tu no pudiste evitarlo te pusiste muy roja y dijiste:" v-va-vale" tiraste la botella y empezó a girar y a girar cada vez más despacio hasta que se paró... ¡en Yamamoto! al verlo te pusiste muy nerviosa, él se levantó y te ofreció ayuda para levantarte estirando su mano y cogiéndola con delicadeza, cuando te pusiste en pie y le susurro algo a Tsuna, Tsuna asintió y os llevo a una habitación y os dejo a solas.

La habitación era muy lujosa con unas vistas preciosas hacia los jardines de esa magnífica mansión "es tan bonito "dijiste en cuanto te asomaste, cuando te giraste viste como Yamamoto se empezó a sentar en la cama hasta quedar cómodo te empezaste a poner nerviosa y volteaste nuevamente a ver la ventana con vista a los jardines "Sabes, me gustaría saber" empezó volteaste y te encontraste con que Yamamoto estaba tumbado en la cama mirándote con cariño, se levantó y cada vez se acercaba más a ti. Tú fuiste acercándote más a la pared nerviosa hasta que te quedaste entre la pared y Yamamoto, y te pregunto "¿qué quieres hacer?" tu muy nerviosa empezaste a decir "e-e-pu-pues yo..." antes de que terminaras Yamamoto te dio un beso y poco a poco empezaste a jugar con su lengua, y te dijo un poco rojo "sabes, amo a el beisbol pero..." tú te empezaste a sonrojar y mirar hacia otro lado y le volviste a mirar "me gustas más tu...(TN)-chan" te gustaba mucho que te llamase de esa manera.

"Tu tam-también m-me gus-gustas Ta-Takeshi" hablaste de forma entrecortada a causa de la cercanía de ambos, el té dedico una dulce sonrisa y continuo besándote cada vez de forma más apasionada te empezó a quitar la camisa tu decidiste imitar su acción y de igual manera le quitaste la suya dejando al descubierto su bien formado y atlético cuerpo haciéndote sonrojar aún más que antes sus labios empezaron a recorrer poco a poco tu cuello dejando marcas húmedas haciéndote gemir su nombre "Ta-Takeshi-kun, t-te a-amo tan-tanto" "Yo también te amo (TN)" te vuelve a besar pero esta vez fue un beso tierno lleno de amor se separan se sonríen mutuamente, cuando de repente Gokudera abrió la puerta de la habitación y dijo " hee! Pero que" se sonroja al verlos a ambos sin camisa y dice "Eh idiota del beisbol que se te acabo el tiempo, ¿vuelves al salón o tengo que matarte para que lo hagas?", "Ah, Gokudera vaya hombre siempre lo estropeas todo" dice mientras se empieza a poner la camisa al igual que tu haces "Eh dicho que salgan" "Gokudera-kun" dijiste pero fuiste callada de inmediato por el susodicho "¡vente al salon ya o te mato! IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL" "Ma, ma, calma que ya vamos" Gokudera fue caminando mientras que Yamamoto te paro en la puerta y dijo, "Oye" "Eh s-si" hablas con notable nerviosismo haciéndolo reír un poco pero te calmo al darte una cálida sonrisa que solo él puede hacer "Quieres seguir esto después, (TN)-chan" y tu muy nerviosa le asentiste con la cabeza, cuando termino la fiesta os fuisteis a su casa y... a partir de ahí lo decides tú.

(…)

(…..)

(…)

**_Autora: hola a todas y tos los que leen mi fic espero les haya gustado, escribir sobre Yamamoto fue más difícil de lo que creen, aunque mi hermana parece satisfecha._**

**_Yuna: no sé de qué hablas ¬ /¬ tu solo limítate a escribir (le hunde la cabeza en el teclado)_**

**_Autora: yuhaerkswgyqwfgbeywqigfyo, que cruel T-T_**

**_Yuna: hmp._**

**_Las dos: esperamos les haya gustado Bye, Bye._**


	12. Gokudera Hayato

**_Yuna: Hola a todas como lo prometí me aseguro de que mi hermana actualice pronto._**

**_Autora: como sea, quiero dar las gracias a todas(os) los que leen mi fic._**

**_Las dos: Gracias _**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. Porfa reviews._**

(…)

(…..)

Gokudera Hayato

Hoy era el día en que se celebraría la famosa fiesta en la mansión Vongola, estabas tan nerviosa la noche anterior que te pusiste a ver televisión y te terminaste quedando dormida, "(TN)-Chan date prisa que Bianchi-san y los demás nos están esperando" te dije mientras te jalaba para que te dieras prisa "Si, si ya voy" tratabas de ponerte el ultimo zapato el cual justo hoy decidió no entrar (que curioso ¬¬°) "u.u si hubiera sabido que te habías quedado dormida hubiera venido antes" te dije "lo siento, estaba viendo la tele y me entro sueño" "bueno, bueno no importa pero démonos prisa"

Llegamos a la mansión Vongola, fuimos recibidas por el conocido y sexi acecino Reborn quien es el principal responsable de la organización de la fiesta nos llevó por unos enormes pasillos hasta entrar en una enorme sala y estaban todos sentados en el suelo "Chicos que hacen sentados en el piso" pregunte de forma que nos pudieran aclarar las dudas aunque yo me figuraba que hacían "estamos jugando a 10 minutos en el paraíso", extrañamente Gokudera no quería pegarle a Lambo lo cual te sorprendió aunque lo entendiste ya que Tsuna pudo convencerle de que no lo hiciera, cosa de la que te extrañaste al verlo. Bianchi nos invitó a jugar también y aceptamos aunque tú al principio no querías ya que te daba vergüenza por cierta persona pero al final pude convencerte. Como llegamos las últimas Reborn y los demás dijeron que tu empezaras en esta ronda así que aceptaste, empezaste a girar la botella y te quedaste mirando ansiosa con quien te iba a tocar, cuando dejó de girar creíste que te tocaría Yamamoto pero sucede algo extraño una dinamita de procedencia desconocida (Yuna: Si claro lo que digas ¬¬, Autora: CALLATE) hizo que se moviera haciéndola cambiar de dirección, no lo pudiste creer te toco con él, con Gokudera, te miré disimuladamente y sonreí, tú te pusiste roja y nerviosa al verlo. Gokudera se levantó y como no te habías levantado todavía te cogió como si fueras una princesa y te llevo a la habitación que Reborn les asigno en ella había una gran cama en la que Gokudera con cuidado te dejó, tú le miraste y te sonrojaste "Podría haber venido sola" le dijiste mientras te miraba fijamente "Silencio mujer estúpida" "No me llames mujer estúpida" "Tsk, solo cállate". Él se sentó a tu lado y puso su cabeza sobre tu hombro, te sorprendiste por la acción y sentiste como tus mejillas empezaban a arder y tu corazón se aceleraba, al cabo de unos minutos la quito, te miró fijamente y te pregunto "Oye a ti te gusta Yamamoto" tú te sorprendiste por la pregunta y te apresuraste a responder de forma negativa "No claro que no Yamamoto-sama y yo solo somos amigos" "Eso está bien, supongo" se empezó a poner nervioso pero no aguanto más y te beso tirándote encima de la cama, tú te dejaste llevar, de repente paro de besarte y dijo "Sabes (TN) tú siempre me has gustado" te pusiste tan roja como un tomate y empezó a morderte la oreja y a quitarse su ropa, de alguna manera él ya te había quitado tu camiseta sin que te hubieras dado cuenta. De repente se paró delante de ti mirándote y dijo "¿tú que piensas de mí?" "¿eh? Pues…bueno… Tú también me gustas Gokudera-kun" dijiste mientras mirabas hacia otro lado, él sonrió y te volvió a besar profundamente y de repente Haru abrió la puerta "Hahi ,se acabó el tiempo así que dejen lo que estáis haciendo par de pervertidos" dijo y entonces vio la cara de furia que estaba poniendo Gokudera "Hahi Go-Gokudera-san" Haru intentó cerrar la puerta lo más rápido que pudo sin embargo un cojín que Gokudera había cogido de la cama se estampó contra su cara y cayó al suelo "Tsk, mujer estúpida maldita sea justo en el mejor momento, oye ¿qué te parece si seguimos esto más tarde?" afirmaste el mostro una sonrisa lo suficientemente sexi como para hacerte derretir y los dos saliste juntos como si nada y os sentasteis en el suelo para seguir jugando, al terminar la fiesta os fuisteis juntos a su apartamento dejando me sola…A partir de aquí todo queda a su imaginación.

(…)

(…)

(….)

**_Autora: mi querida hermana está de buen humor porque todas las lectoras están complacidas (susurra: aunque si me preguntan yo creo que es porque le gusta Yamamoto y Gokudera)_**

**_Yuna: cállate (le da un coscorrón) ¬/¬_**

**_Autora: moo que cruel yo solo decía._**

**_Yuna: pues no digas solo escribe el siguiente._**

**_Autora: está bien pero no me pegues __  
**

**_Las dos: bye, bye_**


	13. Irie Shoichi

**_Qué bien dos capítulos el mismo día Hurra no, no es hurra es, Banzai, Banzai._**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, espero les guste y dejen Reviews._**

_(…)_

_(….)_

_(…..)_

Irie Shoichi

Fuimos invitadas a la famosa fiesta que se organizaría en la mansión Vongola estaba tan emocionada que te hice revisar que tuvieras todo lo necesario "¿Ya estás lista (TN)-Chan?" te dije mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada "Si ya cogí todo lo que necesitaba" respondiste tomando tu bolso" ¿Estás segura de que no se te olvida nada?" "No lo revisé 1000 veces para estar segura" "Bien entonces vamos".

Nos subimos al auto y fuimos a la mansión Vongola donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta organizada por Reborn que nos había invitado para formar parte de la fiesta. Cuando llegamos Shoichi nos abrió la puerta y nos dijo que todos estaban en el salón secundario aparentemente lo que parece jugando a 10 minutos en el paraíso y entonces te sonrojaste al verle "Esto, Yuri ¿Y eso que es?" preguntaste disimuladamente "tan linda eh inocente pero no te preocupes ahora lo verás" te dije sonriendo mientras te daba un fuerte abrazo. Fuimos al salón y saludamos a todos que hacía mucho tiempo que no les veíamos, ya que es evidente que su trabajo no los dejaba descansar un segundo y relajarse quizás ese sea el porqué de la fiesta, caminamos hacia ellos y luego nos sentamos las dos juntas.

Como ya habían tirado todas las chicas dijeron que empezaras tú ya que no habías jugado nunca a ese juego y porque éramos las últimas en llegar y que con quien te tocase te lo explicaría así que accediste y empezaste a girar la botella, al cabo de casi 20 segundos la botella se paró en frente de Shoichi que se levantó todo rojo "Si-sígueme" tartamudeo causándote mucha curiosidad _"que tipo de juego será"_ (que inocente =D) llevándote a la habitación que Reborn les asigno. Cuando entrasteis Shoichi se sentó encima de la cama mirando al suelo, seguramente buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarte se calmó poso su vista en ti y empezó a explicarte de que iba el juego cuando te lo terminó de explicar te sonrojaste y te sentaste a su lado, él se sorprendió y dio un pequeño grito, le miraste y sonreíste mientras se te escapaba una risita, entonces al ver que él no iba a moverse de ahí decidiste besarle para ver como reaccionaba él se sonrojo y dijo "¿P-po-porque hi-hiciste eso?" tartamudeo debido a que su corazón estaba muy acelerado "Pu-pues…por-porque me gustas" al igual que el tartamudeaste sentías como si se te fuera a salir el corazón "Desde hace mucho" dijiste y entonces él se sonrojo y te dijo "T-tu…tam-también… me gustas…" dijo muy sonrojado pensando claramente en lo que estaba a punto de decir "¿mmmm…Pu-puedo...be-besar-besarte?" te sonrojaste por la pregunta pero aceptaste "Claro" Sonreíste y entonces empezó a besarte dulcemente mientras tu muy despacio ibas tumbándote en la cama y él iba poniéndose encima de ti, su calor iba pasando por todo tu cuerpo besaba tu cuello y empezó a masajear tu cintura tú le empezaste a quitar la camisa viste como se sonrojo pero no te impidió quitársela, se acercó a ti y te dijo al oído "Te amo (TN)" te pusiste muy contenta y le respondiste "Yo también Sho-chan" se volvieron a besar cuando de repente ¡BAM! La puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe era Byakuran "By-Byakuran-san" se sorprendió Shoichi que estaba totalmente a caballo encima de ti y sin camisa "O.o ¡vaya Sho-chan no sabía que podías ser tan atrevido! Pero lo siento el tiempo se acabó" dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro" N-no no es lo que piensas…" "O.o ¿Entonces ni siquiera se estaba dejando? Vaya no sabía que te gustaba hacerle ese tipo de cosas a las chicas jeje bueno lo que sea ir saliendo ¿Está bien?" Shoichi suspiró y se acordó que estaba encima de ti y se quitó corriendo "¡LO SIENTO!" grito todo avergonzado y con un adorable sonrojo en el rostro (_Yuna: Que lindo *¬* Autora: Oh que interesante_)"Está bien, no importa" sonreíste y entonces los dos salisteis juntos y Shoichi se quedó todo la fiesta sonrojado mirando al suelo mientras tu sonreías sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido, yo me quede mirándote buscando respuestas pero fue inútil no parecía que fueras a ceder, al terminar la fiesta se fueron juntos y como yo no quería estar de sobona me fui sola a mi departamento. El resto queda a su imaginación.

(…)

(….)

(…..)

**_Yuna: *¬*(en su mundo) Sho-chan_**

**_Autora: Ya entiendo con qué es eso (susurra) saben acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante._**

**_Yuna: muy bien Yuya por esta vez te doy mis felicitaciones por subir dos capitulo en un día _-_-_._**

**_Autora: si como no ¬¬ (coscorrón) auch, y eso porque fue._**

**_Yuna: por hablar cosas de mi que no son._**

**_Autora: y que tiene de malo que diga que te gusta Shoichi (segundo coscorrón)_**

**_Yuna: U-urusai ¬/¬ baka._**

**_Autora: que mona (tercer coscorrón) creo que mejor me callo._**

**_Las dos: Bye, Bye._**


	14. Supervi Squalo

**_Hola mina aquí otro capítulo =D espero les guste y dejen Reviews_**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece._**

(…..)

(….)

(…..)

Supervi Squalo

"Que me pongo, que me pongo" decías mientras buscabas en tu armario algo que ponerte "Por eso te dije que fuéramos de compras y como eres la señorita testaruda y no quisiste ahora atente a las consecuencias" te hable desde la puerta de tu habitación "Yuri-chan eres cruel, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde" me rendí ante tu desastre y me puse a buscar junto a ti encontrando un lindo vestido azul con plateado "Ponte esto y vámonos" te lance el vestido y saliste corriendo al baño para ponértelo, al salir llevabas ese hermoso vestido cuando recordé algo muy curioso que nos dijo Reborn el otro día cuando nos invitó a la fiesta en la mansión Vongola.

"_Arréglense lo mejor que pueda para que Lussuria de Varia sepa que en Vongola solo hay mujeres bellas" _tras ese pensamiento se me escapo una risita y para pasar el rato de camino a la mansión te empecé a molestar con eso que no querías "Así que Varia va a asistir eh" pude ver como un pequeño sonrojo se marcó en tu rostro "Eso fue lo que dijo Reborn" trataste de persuadir la conversación pero solo me incitaste a seguirla "Eso significa que Squalo también va a estar no" "Ca-cállate" tu cara era una película, al fin llegamos a la mansión Vongola fuimos recibidas por Bianchi, nos guio por unos enormes pasillos al entrar dije "Lo siento por llegar tarde (TN) tenía que hacer unas "cosas" y no hemos podido tardar menos" hice comillas con los dedos para molestarte un poco "no importa", dijo Tsuna. Nos pusimos todos a hablar de todo lo que hacíamos a diario, pude notar como veías a Squalo el cual le estaba gritando a Bel y a Fran "VROOOOIIIIIII mocosos cállense de una vez" dijo arto del ruido "Pero capitán Bel-sempai empezó" hablo el chico rana con su típica voz monótona "Silencio rana Shishishi" le lanzo un cuchillo a Fran causando las típicas quejas por parte de Fran, pude ver que estabas a punto de echarte a reír cuando de repente se me ocurre una idea y dije "¿Qué os parece jugar a 10 minutos en el paraíso?" tú te me quedaste viendo de como que bicho te pico, sonreí "Por mi está bien, me parece una buena idea" dijo Reborn "Bien entonces hagámoslo, (TN)-Chan tú serás la primera" dije señalándote "¿Eh, ¿Por qué yo?" "Porque como yo soy quien ha dicho que juguemos yo decido quien empieza y no ay más que hablar" respondes" u.u de acuerdo" dijiste sonrojada mientras yo ponía cara de victoria. "Bien entonces empezaré" dijiste y empezaste a girar la botella cada vez iba más lenta y más lenta hasta que se detuvo y miraste a quien había tocado, en alguien que nunca hubieras esperado Squalo, él te miro y se levantó esperando a que tú lo hicieras, te levantaste y fuiste con él a la habitación cuando entrasteis los dos os quedasteis callados sin decir nada "Supongo que habrá que hacer algo ¿no?" dijiste y de repente te beso cuando separó sus labios de los tuyos tú estabas toda roja de vergüenza y miraste hacia abajo para que no lo notase, él te miro y dijo "Vroi no hace falta que lo disimules ya sé que estás sonrojada" entonces levantaste la cabeza le miraste y la habitación se quedó en un completo silencio él te estaba mirando fijamente y entonces tú le dijiste "tu… sabes… yo… te amo" él sonrió lo que hizo que te sorprendieras y te volvió a besar empujándote contra la pared pasando su mano por tu cintura mientras sujetaba tu cara con la otra. Empezó a levantar tu camiseta lentamente con gentileza y cuando te la quito se quitó el la suya haciéndote sonrojar y de repente la puerta se abrió era Tsuna "Esto…el tiempo ya se ha acabado, así que…" Squalo te soltó y cuando iba a salir se giró y dijo "yo a ti también te amo" se dio la vuelta y Tsuna se sonrojo pensando que había escuchado algo que no debía entonces Squalo se sentó junto a su jefe, tú te quedaste embobada mirando hacia la puerta y cuando te diste cuenta saliste te sentaste a mi lado vi como ambos se mandaban miradas furtivas el uno al otro, te mire y te dije al oído "¿Qué habéis estado haciendo que pareces un tomate?" y sonreí tú te sonrojaste y no dijiste nada y seguimos jugando.

(….)

(…..)

(…...)

**_Yuya: estoy feliz muy feliz =D_**

**_Yuna: a que se debe toda esa felicidad._**

**_Yuya: es porque a pesar de que no estudie logre pasar el examen de química con 17._**

**_Yuna: a ese examen estaba súper fácil yo lo pase con 20. (Aclaraciones: Yuya y Yuna son gemelas)_**

**_Yuya: pero pensé que no podrías estudiar y…. (Le da un coscorrón)_**

**_Yuna: no soy tu._**

**_Yuya: ya bueno_**

**_Las dos: esperamos les haya gustado Bye, Bye._**


	15. Belphegor

_**Disculpen la tardanza por favor dejen Reviews**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece**_

_**(…)**_

_**(…..)**_

_**(…)**_

Belphegor

Íbamos camino a la mansión Vongola estábamos muy contentas porque no todo el mundo es invitado a la mejor fiesta del año organizada por el mejor Hitman del mundo Reborn y menos asistía a la mansión más hermosa de Italia a la cual se le puede dar el título de castillo, en eso me acorde de algo que hable con Reborn el otro día, me comento que el grupo de asesinos varia asistiría a la fiesta eso incluía a cierto rubio principesco (según el ¬¬) "Así que varía, eso significa que ese par van a asistir tu qué crees (TN)" dije de forma inocente conociendo ya la respuesta "Cierto por fin podre acabar con ese par JAJAJAJA" sonreíste de forma macabra maquinando montones de torturas hacia ellos, sería interesante volver a verlos la última vez que lo vimos se armó una buena. Ese día ardió Troya entre el príncipe, la rana y tu tuvieron sus diferencias todo fue así.

**_Era un bonito día en Vongola ese día se llevaría a cabo una importante reunión entre las familias aliadas y Vongola, eso incluyendo a los varias, las dos íbamos tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión, llevábamos muchos informes los cuales se presentarían en la reunión, cuando a lo lejos vemos un curioso sombrero en forma de rana este se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estábamos y justo detrás__ de el__ venia Belphegor con una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro y con sus cuchillos los cuales lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, cuando Fran pasa a nuestro lado ambas nos tambaleamos y casi caiga al suelo con todos eso documentos, eso te izo enfadar pero lo que más te enfado fue que el rubio te lanzo un cuchillo y te caíste junto con el montón de papeles, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se podían oír tus gritos por toda la mansión ibas persiguiendo a Bel y Fran, "BELPHEGOR, FRAN LOS VOY A MATAR" a diferencia de ti ellos parecían divertirse mucho y eso fue lo que paso ahora le guardas cierto rencor a ambos pero en especial al rubio._**

Bueno volviendo a la fiesta por fin llegamos a la mansión fuimos recibidas por Bianchi, ella nos guio por los interminables pasillos de la mansión y nos llevó a lo que ella llamo salón secundario, al entrar todos estaban sentados en un círculo pudiste observar como el príncipe te observaba con una sonrisa burlona, tu enfado aumentaba a cada segundo y sobre todo cuando sentiste el roce de uno de sus cuchillos yo al sentir el pesado ambiente dije "Muy bien que les parece si jugamos a 10 minutos en el paraíso" pude sentir tu mirada asesina en mi espalda, "Por favor (TN)-tan juguemos todos juntos nee" no quería que me dijeras que no a sí que puse mis ojitos de gatito de shrek asiendo que aceptaras "Bien Yuri-chan es feliz" dije en modo tierno haciendo al final un rostro malévolo para así ser apoyada por Reborn el cual entendió cuáles eran mis intenciones "Muy bien en ese caso porque no empezamos" la sonrisa de Reborn y mía hicieron que hasta los varias tragaran duro "Como no hay objeción empecemos, (TN)-tan ser la primera onegai" "Me das miedo Yuri" dijiste en un susurro "Dijiste algo" "No nada empecemos jeje" la botella giro y giro y finalmente se detuvo cuando observaste quien te había tocado tu aura acecina aumento asustando al pobre de Bel el cual esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación que les asigno Reborn, (una hermosa habitación digna de la realeza) fue tu pensamiento, cuando sientes como alguien te tira en la cama y se posa sobre ti "Ushishishi y bien princesa que quieres hacer" "Matarte" respondiste sin titubeos haciéndolo sonreír aún más "Que lastima porque yo quiero hacer otra cosa" hablo seductoramente a tu oído, le ibas a responder pero fue imposible sentiste como uno deliciosos labios se posaban sobre los tuyos estabas en shock tu enemigo jurado te estaba besando de la manera más apasionada que pudieras imagina, sentiste el calor en tus mejillas y tu corazón acelerado, te empezó a besar el cuello y a desabrochar tu camisa "Ushishishi, quiero que seas mi princesa" al entender el significado de esas palabras lo supiste Bel se enamoró de ti y de alguna forma te sentías feliz, empezaste a corresponder a sus besos y caricias quitándole la camisa, cuando sientes una fuerte mordida en el cuello "Ah, para Bel-Belphegor" gemiste de placer pero todo acabo cuando la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Fran "Bel-sempai se acabó el tiempo" dijo con su típica voz monótona, recibiendo uno de los cuchillos de Bel "sal ya rana" "Bel-sempai deberías dejar de pervertir a (TN)-sempai, ella a diferencia de usted es muy pura" viste como Fran se acercaba poco a poco hacia ti y frente a Bel te dio un dulce y apasionado beso asiendo que Bel lo persiguiera por toda la mansión mientras le lanzaba cuchillos tu solo te quedaste embobada por lo que acababa de pasar "Bueno quizás no sea tan malo estar con ese par" dijiste y por fin saliste de la habitación, te mire y te diste cuenta de que quería saber todo con lujo de detalle, pero me ignoraste de forma que lo considere una tortura ya que la curiosidad me carcomía, el resto de la noche fueron risa y baile y por fin nos despedimos de todos aunque tu despareciste te fuiste a quien sabe dónde, solo ustedes lo saben.

**(….)**

**(….)**

**(….)**

_**Autora: lamento mucho la tardanza es que estaba muy ocupada con los estudios u.u**_

_**Yuna: no la que lo siente soy yo les prometí que aria que yuya actualizara pronto pero por cuestiones escolares no pudimos hacer nada de verdad lo siento.**_

_**Las dos: esperamos y les haya gustado**_

_**Autora: lo hice un poquito más largo que los demás como disculpa u.u**_

_**Las dos: Bye, bye**_


	16. Fong

_**Hola a todas deben estar enfadadas porque no había actualizado de verdad lo siento, eh hecho este capítulo más largo de lo normal como disculpa espero les guste.**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, por favor dejen Reviews :D**_

(…..)

(….)

(…)

* * *

Fong 

"Que ganas tengo de llegar" dijiste con un tono de voz muy tímido y una dulce sonrisa "Te vez muy ansiosa (TN)" te dije con una sonrisa de sospecha al saber porque "Bu-bueno so-solo un po-poco" tartamudeaste haciendo que mis sospechas se hicieran realidad "Sabes, I-pin me dijo que su maestro asistiría" vi cómo te sonrojaste aún más y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada "Ya lo sabía" me dijiste desviando la mirada "Así que ya lo sabias he".

Por fin llegamos, en la entrada nos recibió Bianchi con una gran sonrisa "Bienvenidas Yuri y (TN) las estábamos esperando" dijo y nos guía por los interminables pasillos de la mansión Vongola hasta llevarnos a lo que ella llamo salón secundario, entramos y fuimos recibidas por abrazos por parte de las chicas, recorriste la habitación con la mirada hasta encontrarte con sus hermosos ojos café los cuales te veían con una dulzura indescriptible y te sonrojaste, pude ver cómo te le quedabas viendo y entonces se me ocurrió una idea "Damas y caballeros" todos y todas me prestaron atención y tú solo me mirabas atenta, sabias que tramaba algo "Que les parece si jugamos a" (_N.A: redoble de tambores, damas y caballeros u.u_) "10 minutos en el paraíso *-*" tu cara era sumamente épica, pero la que más me llamo la atención fue la de Fong, el cual me pregunto inocentemente "¿Qué es 10 minutos en el paraíso?" (_N.A: decidí poner a Fong algo inocente para darle un toque diferente jeje_) O.O esa es la expresión que todos pusimos cuando Fong dijo aquello "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" gritamos todos en coro "Fong no me digas que nunca has jugado este tipo de cosas" hablo el responsable de la fiesta Reborn "No, nunca había oído sobre dicho juego" respondió "Bu-bueno no importa, la que te toque te lo explicara" dije mientras te observaba de reojo "Y, todos se apuntan" pregunte y todos contestaron "Siiiiiiiiii" al unísono "muy bien, como yo tuve la idea escogeré a quien será la primera en jugar, el juego se llevara a cabo con una botella, entendido" todos asiente "Muy bien, entonces la primera víctima será" puse la sonrisa más pervertida que te puedas imaginar, causando un escalofrió en los presentes a excepción claro de Reborn el cual me acompaño con su sonrisa juguetona "Mi querida (TN)-chan te toca" puse una sonrisa dulce a lo cual en vez de ayudarte lo que hice fue asustarte.

La botella gira y gira hasta que se detiene, no necesitaste levantar la vista para saber quién te había tocado, solo atinaste a mirarme con una mirada de súplica como diciendo _**Ayúdame**_ yo te sonreí con malicia y dirigí mi vista hacia Fong el cual no sabía que hacer, tu hiciste lo mismo y entonces te levantaste el imito tu acto y fueron caminando detrás de Bianchi, al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación asignada entraste, pero viste que Fong no lo hizo, se quedó fuera y le dijo algo a Bianchi lo cual no pudiste escuchar, pero viste como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y le dedico una sonrisa a Bianchi la cual le correspondió con una igual haciéndote enfadar de algún modo y antes de que ella se marchara te miro con una sonrisa pícara como diciéndote _**suerte**_, el entro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, tú estabas sentada en la orilla de la cama un poco nerviosa de estar a solas con él.

"Y bien (TN)-san, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?" te pregunto inocente, tu no sabías que decir y te quedaste mirándolo "Bu-bueno no sabría cómo explicarte, ya se" le contaste de que va el juego, tu rostro estaba tan rojo que ya competía con un semáforo "Y así es como se juega" al terminar tu explicación él se te quedó viendo fijamente, ya no tenías nada que envidiarle a un tomate.

Fong se te fue acercando poco a poco "(TN)-san y que hacemos entonces" tu no sabías que decir estabas muda, hasta que unos deliciosos y carnosos labios se posaron sobre los tuyos era, Fong te estaba besando _**Él me está besando, Él me está besando**_, te repetías una y otra vez mientras empezabas a corresponder su beso, sus labios eran tan cálidos, empezaste a sentir como sus manos se metían debajo de tu camisa y empezaba a quitártela, tú lo imitaste y le quitaste la suya, su típico traje chino, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado pecho, te sentó en sus piernas y te empezó a dar beso húmedos en el cuello, "(TN)-san te amo" te paralizaste no sabías que decir "Y-yo no-" no pudiste decir más "No importa" dijo y se separó de ti se levantó comenzó a colocarse de nuevo su camisa tu solo lo veías, habías perdido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes, él se dirigía a la puerta con una mirada llena de dolor cuando sintió que lo abrazabas por detrás "Fong yo" la voz te salía "No te preocupes, yo entiendo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos" te dijo "Te equivocas, porque yo….también te amo" dijiste al fin y sentiste como te volvía a besar "Te amo" te dijo y de repente ven una extraña luz junto con un sonido de Flash proveniente de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y sobre ella estaba yo con una cámara en mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a mi lado estaba Reborn con una sonrisa pícara, ustedes estaban en un completo estado de Shock "Hasta que te dignas a decir tus sentimientos, me estaba hartando" te dije y entonces tu mirada se dirige a la cámara que está en mis manos y luego a tu pecho desnudo con solo tu sostén, tu cara exploto y terminaste desmayada en los brazos de tu ahora novio Fong "Por cierto Fong, si quieren se pueden quedar a dormir en esta habitación, los demás están utilizando otra" hablo el Hitman, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo arcobaleno del pacificador rojo "Aceptare tu consejo, pero agradecería mucho si salieran" dijo recuperando la cordura Reborn y yo salimos dejándolos solos. A partir de aquí queda a su imaginación.

* * *

(…)

(….)

(…..)

_**Autora: Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé en hacerlo n.n**_

_**Yuna: hola a todas, quiero disculparme, dije que haría que Yuya actualizara pronto y sin embargo los estudios y la organización de la escuadra de honor de mi instituto no me dejaron de verdad lo siento u.u**_

_**Autora: no te preocupes no fue tu culpa.**_

_**Yuna: de verdad piensas eso *-***_

_**Autora: claro fue culpa de la profesora de inglés por ponerme a cantar en público y luego mandarme a hacer 10 caligrafías de la canción en inglés y español owo.**_

_**Yuna: pero eso fue tu culpa, por salir corriendo a mitad de la canción.**_

_**Autora: pero estaba nerviosa T_T y no lo pude evitar.**_

_**Yuna: no importa.**_

_**Las dos: Bye, Bye y no olviden los Reviews.**_


End file.
